Neptune slayers
by Pipinator89
Summary: Faith Buffy and Spike show up in Neptune
1. Chapter 1

**Neptune Slayers**

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything if I did I would live in a better house.

**Story:** Basically it's a Veronica Mars Buffy the vampire slayer crossover it's set after season 7 Buffy and during season 2 Veronica Mars starting at the episode Ahoy Mateys.

Keeping in mind I wrote this between 1am and 3 am in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Please R and R but don't be harsh, constructive criticism welcome. Anyway read on

Faith pulled her shiny new motor bike up in front of the bar she had been coming to for the last few weeks she had been here. She, Spike and Buffy had come here looking for mini-slayers. Since Spike had come back he and Buffy were spending a lot of time together and Faith had gotten sick of being the third wheel. Luckily she found herself a back alley bar where she seemed to fit right in. She looked up at the sign above the door 'The River Stix'

"Ah nothing like a seedy bar to relieve some stress" she headed in with her bike helmet under her arm and took her usual seat at the bar. Everyone had given her dirty looks when she first turned up there but that soon changed after she got one of the Fitzpatrick's to scratch her itch. Danny was the cousin of the head honcho Liam so after that she was allowed to hang around. Faith stared at the glass of bourbon in front of her. She sensed some people enter the bar but didn't look up as they did until she heard Danny speak.

"Come here, check it out take a look" he taps a stain on one of the pool tables "That's my blood" he chuckles "Can you dig that?"

The small blonde girl he's with look warily from the stain to Danny

"What happened?" she asks a little worried

"It was a little barfight. Man, you should see the other guy. I got forty-five stitches." Danny pulls up the wife-beater to show off the scar on his stomach. "Good as new."  
**"**Plastic surgeon did that?" she asks  
**"**Yeah, well, I mean, he wasn't tryin' to make it look pretty, he was tryin' to stop the bleeding. Doctor Griffith's, uh..." he can't find the words so he shouts across the bar to Liam

"Liam hey Liam what do you call the good doctor he's what like a friend of the family type thing" Liam just narrows his eyes and watches them while Danny points to a girl at another table. "My niece Molly got freaked out called the ambulance and I got three months in county" Faith watches as Liam gets up from where he is and walks towards the pair. "I guess the doctor got in trouble too, huh? Oh well, all's well that ends well, right? I mean, it's a conversation piece, that's for sure." Liam walks around to the other side of the table

"Who are you?" he asks her

"Uh, Laurie. Her name's-" Liam stops Danny and addresses the blonde girl

"Who are you?" he asks again

"Uh, I'm Laurie." she answers nervously.

"She's gettin', uh, some plastic surgery done-" from behind them Molly speaks up

"Uh, her name's not Laurie. It's Veronica Mars, she goes to my school." Veronica spins around and stares at Molly who continues

"She's Keith Mars' daughter." Veronica turns back to face Liam, playing abashed but clearly scared.

"Go Pirates." Faith stared intently at the group waiting to see how things panned out

"Veronica. Well, you're about to tell me the real reason you're askin' about Doctor Griffith." Liam leans on the table while Danny steps up behind her. **"**You lie to me again and you really will need a good plastic surgeon." Veronica gulps "Tell me why you're here Veronica"

"No, it's...it really is plastic surgery. I just didn't want to use my own name because it was too embarrassing"

"You're a good liar that's gonna make things a lot tougher" Veronica backs away from the edge of the pool table, but Danny is waiting and grabs hold of her. Veronica twists and ducks, planting her taser in his stomach. As Danny goes down, Veronica runs. Liam pushes a stack of beers on a trolley at her. Veronica goes down. Liam walks up to her as she lies, flat on her back, waving the taser. Liam grabs her wrist and twists until she drops the taser with a cry of pain. With one hand still on her wrist, he used the other to grab her by her belt at the front of her jeans and lifts her bodily off the floor, swinging her in an arc and landing her on the pool table. One hand easily encompasses her neck. Veronica desperately tries to pull his arm away, to no avail.

"Oh alright then that was fun" Veronica makes a choking sound. "But let's not stop there. Mark, Mark." The tattooist who was working at the back of the room looks up from his work. "Bring it here." Mark puts the tattoo machine on a small trolley and wheels it to the pool table. Veronica is still struggling ineffectually under Liam's hold. Mark hands Liam the tool. "What's it gonna be Veronica? Hmm?" he holds it close to her face but before he can say anything else Faith calls his name

"Hey Liam" she downs her drink and walks towards the table she grins "Mind if I do it" he looks at her puzzled "Oh come on she's trying to disrespect your family I wanna help" he grins

"Alrighty then" she steps in between him and the table and takes the tool while Liam still holds Veronica's throat "So Veronica when I start hearing the truth my friend here will stop got it?"

"Yea the truth" Faith grins then brings her elbow backwards into Liam's face sending him backwards into the bar. She throws the tool on the ground and helps Veronica off the table "you good kid?" Veronica nods her head clearly shocked.

"Oh big mistake missy" Danny heads towards her

"Come on Danny boy show me what you got" he takes a swing at her but she easily stops it and twists his arm till he's on the ground then smashes his head into the pool table. Veronica runs out the door and Faith takes one last look before following her.

"Damn another bar I won't be allowed in again" Faith sighs as she walks away from the bar with Veronica trailing behind her.

"Hey wait a minute" Faith stops and turns towards her

"Yea?"

"What was that?"

"That my young friend was me saving your can" she pauses a moment "You don't by any chance know of any other bars in this town do ya" Faith pauses "Hey wait a minute what were you doing in there anyway?"

"Apparently getting myself on the wrong side of the Fitzpatrick's"

"No shit"

"Veronica!" they both turned to see Logan coming up to them "what happened?" Faith decides to excuse herself

"Well you two have fun and I would suggest maybe going elsewhere" Faith gets to her bike and stops "Damn it" she turns back around and heads towards the bar

"Where are you going?" Veronica asks confused

"I left my helmet inside" Faith walks inside the bar

"Who was that?"

"I don't know but she saved my skin" Veronica says clearly still scared "And pissed of the Fitzpatrick's at the same time"

"The fighting Fitzpatricks?"

"Yep"

"Wait are you ok?" before she can answers there's a yell from inside followed by Faith walking out helmet in hand and a split lip.

"Bastards got a shot in" she wipes the blood before heading for her bike and driving off. Veronica and Logan stare for a moment but then quickly head for the Xterra when they hear people coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith walks into the Neptune Grand Hotel helmet once again under her arm. She gets stares from some of the richer clients as she makes her way to the elevator. She had been getting looks like that since she had been there apparently people like her, as the manager so eloquently put it, didn't come to this hotel very often. After a short ride in the elevator she heads to her room and walks through the door to find Buffy on the phone.

"Yep, ok yep ok cya Will"

"What's up B?"

"Willow says we should check out the high school apparently there's a lot of energy there"

"Why is it always the high school?"

"I don't think she means evil just energy"

"Still" Buffy notices her cut lip

"What happened to you?"

"Bar fight"

"Faith" she says disapprovingly

"Now wait a minute it was for a good cause"

"How is starting a bar fight for a good cause?"

"Cause I was helping some chick" Faith goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer she pops off the lid and takes a sip

"What? Why?'

"Well let's just say the owners didn't like her snooping around and tried to use her face as a canvas" Faith takes another sip of her bottle. "So where's Spikey boy?"

"He's around somewhere said something about stretching his legs"

"Which of course means he's off to the hotel bar?"

"Yep"

"So any luck finding any of these minis?"

"Nope I got a name of one that might be here but after the council blew up they lost track of her because her watcher left"

"Holy shit what kind of asshole of a watcher did she get?"

"Apparently that information was lost in the explosion"

"Thank god Giles is running things now"

"That's for sure"

"So we're not even sure if this chick is still here?"

"Nope"

"So how are we supposed to find her?"

"Alternative resources" Buffy holds up an advert with the words Mars Investigations round a pyramid complete with an eye on top.

"A P.I?"

"Yea why not? We'll just tell him she's our cousin or something"

"Ok then lets do it"

"We'll do it tomorrow and I'll drive I don't trust you on that bike"

"Hey I'm a safe driver"

"If you say so anyway it might look a little out of place if we pull up on a motorcycle"

"Fine"

The next day they pulled up in a blue Sedan across the street from the Private investigators office.

"Pretty secluded little place aint it?"

"Yea" they head across the road and enter through the front door. Before they even get to the office they hear someone whispering into the phone in the reception area. Before they get inside Faith's mobile rings.

"You go in I'll meet you inside"

"Ok" Buffy walks into the reception area and finds a small blonde sitting at the desk with the phone to her ear. Buffy eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Yes ok, no, yep don't worry about it, yep no problem ok catch ya later" she hangs up the phone and turns her attention towards Buffy. "Hi how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Keith Mars"

"He's in a meeting at the moment maybe I can help"

"Uh yea I'm not sure you can"

"Well how about you tell me what you need him for and I can pass it along"

"No I think I'll just wait…" before she finishes Faith pushes the door open and strolls up to the desk "Hey Faith" the blonde stares up at her in shock "who was on the phone?"

"Just Giles about my hearing" Faith looks down at the blonde girl "hey you're the kid from the bar"

"Yea and you're the chick that kicked two of the Fitzpatrick's butts"

"It's just Faith to most people"

"Veronica" Faith points to Buffy

"This is Buffy we're here about a friend of ours that we're trying to find"

"Well its $50 an hour plus expenses"

"How long will it take you to find her?"

"Depends on why you can't find her"

"Well we were in contact with her but then lost contact and now it's really important that we find her"

"So she's not a missing person or anything"

"No just hard to track down"

"Ok well give me the details and I can start looking into it"

"You?" Buffy asks disbelieving

"Hey don't judge me by my looks I'm good at this"

"Ok then" Buffy hands over a piece of paper "We're looking for a girl by the name of Laurie Michaels she would probably be about 18 now"

"The kid was last seen in this town but she's not at the address she used to live at" Faith continued.

"Ok well using this I should be able to find her. If she's still in school she probably goes to Neptune High" Veronica scans the page in front of her "It says she was living with her uncle any idea what happened to him?"

"Nope no idea" Buffy responds "Maybe…" before she finishes they both hear a loud voice come from Keith's office

"Look. We've got three days to settle or drop the case" Keith and the man he's with exit from his office but the other man leaves the building.

"Hey honey what's going on out here" he glances up at Faith and Buffy who are now sitting on the chair.

"Nothing I'm handling it"

"Ok well I'm off to the Oliveres's house. It's their bowling night, so I figured I'd do a little stakeout; see if I can't catch the guy in the act."

"Ok good luck" Keith takes one last glance at Buffy and Faith before heading out of the office. "Right ok well I'm sure with this info I'll be able to find her whether she's in Neptune or not"

"Ok well we'll get out of your hair" Buffy hands her a card "Those are our contact numbers and we're at the grand hotel if you find anything" Buffy and Faith stand up from the chairs.

"Cya V" with that they both leave. Meanwhile Veronica looks down at a sheet of information she's collected including a list of Mr. Oliveres's credit card charges.

Back in the hotel room Buffy is looking through files on the computer while Faith is sharpening a knife and Spike is watching TV. Faith drops the knife on the table and stands up abruptly.

"Man I'm itching to kill some vamps why is this town so dead?" Spike answers from the couch

"Most of them don't come near this place it's too stuck up"

"Why would that bother them?" Buffy asks looking up from the computer

"No idea love it's just one of those weird things."

"Well vampires or not I'm going out to patrol maybe tonight I'll get lucky Maybe there's something near the outskirts of town" She pulls her black leather jacket on over her black wife beater and heads out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica gets in her car outside an old two story house on the outskirts of town looking dejected. "Nothing useful here it seems like the house has just been abandoned" she thinks to herself. She gets in the car and is about to start the engine when she hears another car approaching. She sees a pair of headlights in that distance that speed towards her and stop right in front of her car making it hard for her to see without squinting. She sees four people get out of the car and realizes with horror that the two standing closest to her car have baseball bats. She starts the engine and is about to pull away until another car pulls up and blocks off the rest of the road cutting off her escape route. Another two people get out of the other car. She stares in fear as she hears a voice that she recognizes

"Veronica Mars" Liam calls in a sing song voice "you know you really shouldn't come to a place like this on your own you never know what kind of psychos you might run into"

The group moved towards her car baseball bats ready. Veronica quickly picks up her phone and enters in a number but before she can hit send the end of a base ball bat comes through her window and clips her on the side of her head causing her to drop her phone on the floor. She tries to blink back stars but before she can refocus she feels her self being pulled out the car window and dropped on the floor. Veronica tries to pull herself up but instead gets pulled up roughly by Liam.

"Now Veronica you and that other bitch made me look bad in front of my boys"

"Please don't" Liam grins and looks over at one of the others

"Grab her legs" Liam holds onto her arms tightly while another guy reaches for her legs. She kicks out trying to stop him but he easily manages to grab them. "Lets go inside shall we boys" They start to carry her towards the house when Liam calls to Danny "Get the rope"

"No. Let me go" they carry her the rest of the way into the deserted house with her struggling all the way.

Meanwhile Faith rides along the back streets of Neptune at high speeds heading towards the outer areas. "There has to be some kind of trouble going on somewhere in this town" she thinks to herself . "Maybe I can find something else in that house the mini-slayer used to live in".

Veronica sits with masking tape over her mouth and her arms and legs tightly tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the living room. She has a cut above her eye caked with dry blood and a cut on her left cheek. The only other person in the room with her is one of the Fitzpatrick boys who pulled up in the second car. She was holding back tears and trying to act brave but her eyes gave away how scared she really was. Suddenly Liam and the rest of his crew came into the room with her; they looked almost demonic in the torchlight. He grinned at Veronica before addressing the group. "Come on we're out of here"

"What about her?" one asked

"I think she can stay here for the night" he walks right up to her "I think it will be a nice little life's lesson" the group start to file out as Liam whispers in Veronicas ear "Have a good night" then he leaves with them. Veronica listens as they slam the car doors and drive off before attempting to pull her arms and legs free. She keeps pulling but the ropes don't give way any. She tries to adjust her eyes to the light to see if there's anything that can help her but can't manage to see much. She starts to sob quietly until she suddenly hears something off in the distance. She listens again and realizes it's a motorbike engine. "Please tell me Weevil just happens to have decided to take a trip up here" she thinks to herself.

Faith watches three cars drive past her she recognizes the driver of one of them and realizes it's lucky she's wearing her helmet. Liam Fitzpatrick and the other two cars speed past her without even a glance. Faith speeds along the road and soon sees a house in the distance "bingo" she mumbles. She pulls her motor cycle up near the house and takes off her helmet. She grins and starts walking until she feels her self step on something. She looks down to find a mobile phone lying on the ground next to a white crumpled piece of paper. She picks it up and reads it "Buffy's business card?" she asks to no one in particular. She looks down and sees some drag marks then footprints in the dirt leading up to and away from the house. She walks up the front steps and pushes the front door inward causing it to creak loudly. She glances at the dark surroundings and uses her slayer senses to tune into everything around her. She hears a small mumbled sound further inside the house and decides to continue exploring. "Hello" she calls "does someone in here need an ass kicking?" she asks grinning. She finally makes her way to the living room and looks around until her eyes land on who the sound was coming from.

"Shit man is getting your self in trouble like a daily occurrence Veronica Mars" Faith pulls her knife out of her boot and moves towards her "I think maybe you should hire some security guards or something to follow you around" Faith pulled the tape off of her mouth and cut the ropes off. Veronica rubs her wrists while Faith puts her knife back in her boot. Faith notices the tears the younger girl is holding back.

"Come on we should go" Faith helps her stand up then leads her out of the house while keeping an eye out. Once outside Veronica stares at where the LeBaron was before.

"My car they took my car" Faith pulls the helmet off of her bike and hands it to her

"Here I'll give you a lift to a hospital"

"Thanks but I don't think I need a hospital"

"I'm not giving you a choice" Faith climbs on the bike and Veronica climbs on behind her. They speed off towards town

AN: I have a different version of chapter 3 that i like better but i can't find it anywhere so i thought i'll just post this one for now


End file.
